Machines for filling containers comprising at least one filling station are known, in particular so-called rotating machines and so-called linear machines comprising a plurality of filling stations, wherein each filling station comprises a filling spout provided with a supply opening and a discharge opening and metering means comprising a blocking system mounted in the filling spout, and able to be controlled between a closed position and at least one open position. Each station further comprises a supply mechanism in order to supply the filling spout with filling product, the supply mechanism comprising a supply pipe, connected to the supply opening of the filling spout upstream of the blocking system. In the case of a rotating or linear machine, the supply pipes conventionally connect the filling spouts to a single on-board tank or a single feed line connected to an offset tank.
According to the viscosity of the product, the presence of pieces or of particles, the cross-sections of product passage of each filling station must be different, in order to control the speed of the flow of the product via adapted losses of head and to obtain a clean metering and without overflow in an allotted timeframe. In order to adapt the machine to different filling products, rigid supply pipes of different diameters are conventionally used. Replacing supply pipes of all of the filling stations is long and tedious.